Eternal
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Some bonds are meant to be forever...especially if you are bonded to an out-casted Demon Lord. FEM!China X Demon!Russia, Hungary x Prussia, US x Fem!UK,
1. Prologue

**ETERNAL : ****PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

Some bonds are meant to be forever….

.

3000 years ago…At the war between guardians and demons:-

6 Guardians already died at the battle field...

Demons started to flood the gate...

The keeper still battling the dark lord…

The last guardian pair is at the barren battle field with their deceased comrades…

She was in his firm arms and said "will you be there for me at the end… If I am destined to die… I want you to free me from my chain…I want you to kill me…I don't want anyone other than you to kill me"

He tighten his embrace…She silently cried in his arms while he looked at the dark cloud above them

There was no sunlight at the moment…only dark cloud enveloped the battle field

She is in her weakest condition...she is unable to defend herself while he was outnumbered by his own race …

The magical protective barrier set by her started to crumble…causing the demons victorious uproar outside the barrier...

"I won't let anything to hurt you, I'll destroy anything that tries to harm you, I won't hurt you…I will not betray you" He said in solemn tone that laced with tenderness.

After those words escaped his lips, he stood up and reached for his sword and said "I vow to the darkness that I was created, I will protect you at any cost"

He left the weakened lady to destroy her enemies…

"Don't leave me…I don't want you to kill yourself" She screamed with tear streaked face

She tried to reach him but unable to move from her current position…

"We will meet again…I promise that I will not leave you ever again…our bond is meant to be eternal" with his vow...he left the barrier to protect his cherished sunlight and to destroy as many demons as possible...

She knew her fate that day and said "Goodbye my love, We shall meet again...Someday...I'll be stronger...for you...for them... and for us...She released her final spell to protect the keeper and her love...

which has cost her own life...

.

Which will cause another battle to erupt in future...

.

Which has caused her love to mourn and wait for her to reborn again

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>

Hi, I was inspired by an amv posted at the youtube (Hurricane: 30 seconds to mars)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalias does not belong to me...I absolutely wish they do so that I have my Harem of Bishonens...

Taking request for potential pairs for the story as I already have the plot in my head...

Looking forward to hear from you all XD


	2. Chapter 1

**ETERNAL: CHAPTER 1**

"The pain…it hurts…set me free from it" the phrase kept repeating in Yao's head till she fell deeply in the dark hole

Her entire body is covered by thorny rose bush and her body is covered by her own blood...

White roses gradually stained by blood…making it bloody roses.

While she was falling…She kept her chanting so that someone can save her…

She was falling into the bottomless hell…

She hoped that she would crash to the bottom soon to alleviate her pain…

Unfortunately...

She was crying and hoping for someone to save her…

Amidst the darkness that haunted her…she heard a familiar voice…

"I found you…I finally found you" a childlike voice happily echoed around her

A snow hurricane started to surround her till someone's familiar arms started to surround her….

Her pain was forgotten…it was a very soothing presence…yet, her heart started to burn…It earn to touch that arms and never let go of that person…

Before she could see the captor and voice out her thoughts… A loud ringtone disturbed her confession…

With that Wong Yao, woke up yet again with tear stuck face and unable to recall her dream…

She cursed her lack of luck and her phone for waking her up…

At least her Hello Kitty doll is still beside her...she is very tempted to cuddle with her tiny friend and sleep the entire day off... but unfortunately or fortunately…She only has another ½ hour to rush for her high school …

Her tiredness and anxieties are forgotten and she needs to rush to her school so that she doesn't need to face another detention...

It's time to dash to the World W Academy…A new day began for the lovely maiden...

Yao's body suddenly frozen stiff... she internally wondered how could this be possible as she was dashing towards the academy AND NEXT THING SHE KNEW SHE IS UNABLE TO LIFT HER FOOT

Yao is terrified even more when a lorry started to head towards her at full speed

She started to pray for someone or anything to save herself

She started to lose her consciousnesses till out of no where she was surrounded by a snow hurricane that lifted her up

she last thing she heard before she fell in to complete darkness was a familier voice that said "I finally found you da"


End file.
